kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
True Emotions (FanFilm)
True Emotions is a fan film being created by Zackery Lowery (Better known as Jetray103 on YouTube) His dream is to become a famous director but to start he has been on youtube for 4 years (Jetray102 was 2008-2010 while Jetray103 was 2010-today) When making full fledge movies he calls himself JR103films sense Jetray is owned by cartoon network and man of action. You can see the original logo of JR103films in the first movie which was only made as test, Lost in the Seven Gates of Hell, York PA. A 44-45 minute film about 5 teens who go to the legend of the Seven Gates of Hell but only got through the first and got lost. This was all a true story. Now he is taking the challenge of making a Kingdom Hearts Fan film about one of the most well known KH characters Xion. Plot While the script has not even been started, the idea of True Emotions still lives. Takes place 2 years after KH3 or the fall of Master Xehanort. Roxas and Ventus become their own beings but Xion was still forgotten. (After 358/2 days the memories of Xion were erased from everyone including Roxas) But she does become her own being but loses her memories. While her new existance was delayed by 2 years she didn't end up like Roxas or Ventus at all. She ended up at a world similar to earth but the world has 2 kinds of beings, Somebodies and Nobodies. Like organization XIII the poeple of the world were tricked into thinking that Nobodies don't have hearts. (In Dream Drop Distance, Xemnas stated that Nobodies always had hearts. With Sora coming with the conclusion that he tricked most of the members of the organization except Xigbar and Saix who were all ready half Xehanort at the time) The somebodies either hated or liked the Nobodies like most Racist things today with black poeple or Jewish people. In a school in Chehalis WA a new girl came out of no where and has no memories named Xion. This causes people to become suspicious of her (especially sense the right side of her sweatshirt his the nobodie symbol on it). All except Zack a somebody who began to get a crush on her as she secretly started to like him. Eventually the went out and after they're first kiss Zack began to get the memories that Xion lost. He begins dreaming of meeting these memories (Axel, Roxas, Namine, and Riku) and eventually he meets the somebodies of the members of organization XIII that weren't in Birth by Sleep. Demyx - Myde. Luxord - Lourd. Marluxia - Lumaria. Larxene - Elenra. That world was their homeworld and like the ones in BBS they were recreated in that world they lost their hearts in. (where True Emotions takes place). Eventually a secret maufia called "The Existance" finds out about Xion and finds out righr away she's a nobody. They have been killing Nobodies for 50 years because they saw them as a waste of space and the cause of the next World War. This is where the spoilers end please know that some of this can be changed at any moment. DO NOT STEAL OR COPY! Cast, Production, Release dates, ect. So far the only person who is staring in the film is the writer himself Zackery Lowery, he will be playing as Zack. (No Zack is not based off of himself.) The script will start to take form very soon sense the writer has not moved yet he can't get a cast or start filming. Filming will most likely take 1-3 months and editing will be done during filming. Filming will most likely start between September-November. Even that is very difficult to promise. The film will most likely be posted on youtube or sold on DVDs on ebay or both. It will be released in early 2013. as of 8/10/12, Sense this is a fan film on kingdom hearts the soundtrack will be mainly the most memorable kingdom hearts tracks and some remixes to sound as if they were from a movie score. Xion's theme is remixed by bak.r (username bakuriu007 on youtube) who made many other remixes of his track Kingdom Hearts Destiny. Removed content and KH beta movies Originally Zack was going to weild the Keyblade but sense it would already be hard enough having Xion be a keyblade wielder the idea was scrapped. Xigbar and Xemnas were also intended to be in the film but they didn't have any real connections with Xion and they would be also struck down in KH3 most likely. Sora was also originally meant to be in the film with a similar purpose to Roxas, Axel, Namine, and Riku, the leader of the maufia was going to see Zack turn into the image of Sora after he would say "My friends are my power and I'm theirs!" As a reference to Ventus saying that to Vanitas in BBS and Sora saying "My friends, their my power!" to Xigbar in Dream Drop Distance. Zack was originally meant to be character with the same name in his stories Grove of Spring Memories which have a lot of influence from the Kingdom Hearts series and his fan fictions. (Universe 2, New Hearts, and Gem of Illusion) This was why he was originally intended to be a kayblade weilder. The film was originally meant to take place in Spring Grove, york, PA but sense Zackery (the writer and director of True Emotions) is moving he has no choice but to change the setting to Chehalis WA. The original name of True Emotions was going to be called "Project: True Emotions"mbut Zack saw no purpose for keeping the word Project in the name. Also the film had many beta names too, Organization XIII, Forgotten Nobody, ext. Original sense Axel was going to be seen in only memories Zack was going to ask the actor of Axel from Demyx to play as Axel sense all she would need to do is have a green screen and send the footage but it is still a debateable idea. Original movie ideas Kingdom Hearts the Secret Chapter. The first part and trailer of this film can be seen in Jetray103's channel on youtube. It was about Eraq (the nobody of Master Eraqus) who kept seeing poeple being killed by a hooded man. It was canceled due to lack of work, no script, and alcohol abuse. There was also meant to be a Heartless knight named Shadow, a human Unversed who tries to kill Eraq and the hooded killer named Rage, and a human Dream Eater named Lucida who guides Eraq to his truth. BBS volume 2. It was canceled sense he would be worried a game in the series would be released with the same name because of Birth by Sleep Final Mix's secret ending. It was mainly about the 4 somebodies of Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. It would also had featured Braig, Xehanort, and Ansem the Wise. It showed how they lost their hearts but due to the events of KH3D the story would have had to been drasticly changed for the film.